<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>we meet again by kaitycole</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390418">we meet again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitycole/pseuds/kaitycole'>kaitycole</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:21:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitycole/pseuds/kaitycole</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Simeon promised you that you’d see each other again after you left Devildom, but that was four years ago. What happens when you finally see each other?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Original Character(s), Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>we meet again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is to make up for the awful Simeon angst piece I wrote a while ago.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been nearly four years since the exchange program and your time in Devildom ended, leaving behind friends who were more like family. Sure, you have your memories and all the goodbye gifts that you had gotten, but it just wasn’t the same as when all of you were together. </p>
<p>Since you left, you had seen each demon brother twice, they had come up with a rotating schedule that allowed you to see a few each year, something about not being able to all visit at once or often due to some worry of too many demons being in the human realm at any given time. The angels on the other hand, you hadn’t seen at all, apparently Michael wasn’t too keen on allowing angels to the human realm, the Lilith situation still a fresh wound up there.</p>
<p>While you loved seeing the brothers and Solomon when he happened to swing by, you missed the angels a lot, mainly Simeon. You knew that it wasn’t going to be possible, that someone would tell you not to, Lucifer to be exact, but before you had time to weigh out the consequences, you had fallen head over heels for an angel. </p>
<p>*		*<br/><i> Things were still overwhelming, to say the least, by the time you learned that there were angels were part of the exchange program. It wasn’t like you had been expecting much, to be honest you weren’t still convinced this wasn’t a dream, but the way the dark haired, blue eyed angel took your breath away was completely unexpected. </i></p>
<p>
  <i>From that moment on, the two of you were inseparable, purposely finding reasons to see one another. Your head always found his shoulder whether you were sitting or standing next to each other, one of his arms around you and whenever your hands brushed, your fingers would instantly tangle together. Half way through the exchange program, you were just a blur at House of Lamentation, spending all of your free time in Purgatory Hall and staying most nights in Simeon’s room.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>A few of the demon brothers, along with Luke and Solomon, seemed to support the two of you, however Lucifer, Belphie and Diavolo didn’t seem to share that sentiment. And while none of them verbally voiced their disapproval, they didn’t have to because the disappointment filled looks did that for them. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>So, when it was time for you to leave Devildom, it was a lot harder than you originally thought it would be. You had been able to hold in most of the tears that had been threatening to fall from your eyes, until you got to Luke, who gave you the warmest smile as he hugged you and by the time Simeon came up to you, you were a mess.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>He pulled you into his arms, making a soft shushing sound in your ear as he gently ran his hand up and down your back. When you had calmed down a bit, he promised you that he’d see you again, that he’d wait for you which only made you cry harder and it wasn’t long before Asmo had started crying with you. Right before you left, Simeon handed you a box, telling you not to open it until you got settled back in the human realm and with one last kiss, the two of you were separated. </i>
</p>
<p>*		*<br/>You look down at the mug in your hand, a small smile touching your lips as you read the words that are printed on the bottom of the mug: I love you. It had a companion piece, the other mug said “to the moon &amp; back” which you found rather fitting for your current situation. </p>
<p>In the box Simeon had given you, it had the mug in your hands and one of the matching tea cups from the set you gifted him for his birthday. He wrote in his letter that while he hated dividing the sets, the mix and match sets fit your relationship, two pieces of a set separated. He also instructed a few different times to use either the tea cup or mug, that way you both were using them at the same time. He always thought of unique things like that, something that you instantly loved about him.</p>
<p>Even with the cups and shared times to use them, even with the soothing words of his letters that you now had memorized, even with that little hope that you’d see each other again, it’s still hard to get through each day. You start to wonder just how lonely you looked to your coworkers and friends, your days were strategically planned out. Not to mention that fact that you turned down every date set-up offered you even though you had no way to prove there was someone in your life. But did you have someone? It’d been four years and you’d received nothing from Simeon and every time you asked, the demon brothers told you they had barely seen since him and didn’t have a message from him either.</p>
<p>You place the mug on the counter, the contents had gotten cold the deeper you had gotten lost in thought. You grab your keys and phone, heading out of your apartment, taking your time to walk down the sidewalk. It’s your birthday and some small part of you was hoping that Simeon could at least surprise you just this once. You find yourself wandering into a small café, taking a seat at one of the high-top tables, sighing as you relax your shoulders.</p>
<p>“Is this seat taken?”</p>
<p>“No.” Your eyes don’t look up from Simeon’s letter, sure you could recite it by memory, it was comforting to see his handwriting even if the pages were withered and the edges faded.</p>
<p>“That must be from someone special.”</p>
<p>Your head snaps up, the voice sounding a bit too familiar for you to ignore, tears start to blur your eyes as they meet a beautiful pair of blue eyes. Your voice cracks and jaw trembles, “Sim?”</p>
<p>“I told you that we’d see each other again, didn’t I?” He slowly walks around the table and you quickly throw your arms around him, afraid that if you hesitated for a second, he’d disappear. </p>
<p>He wraps his arms around you, placing a hand on the back on your head as you bury your face into the curve of his neck. Neither of you concerned with the public display or the strange looks you were getting from the other patrons. Tears fell down your cheeks when he pulled you back and he gently wiped them away, cupping your cheek with one hand as he finally got a good look at your face, smiling at you.</p>
<p>“Let’s go somewhere to talk, Y/N.”</p>
<p>You sniffle, wiping your face before nodding, quickly grabbing his hand as you pull him from the café. “My apartment isn’t too far from here.”</p>
<p>“That’s a bit presumptuous.” Embarrassment heats up your cheeks and you can see Simeon start to chuckle before you nudge his arm with your shoulder, rolling your eyes at him.</p>
<p>*		*<br/>“Can you repeat that?”</p>
<p>You look at Simeon, trying to comprehend what he just said to you, but you were struggling. He smiles at you, sitting the mug down on the table before reaching next to him to take your hands in his.</p>
<p>“I’ve spoken to Michael and if he’s agreed to make me human.” He takes a deep breath, “if you’re okay with that.”</p>
<p>A smile twitches on your lips, almost fearful that if you let it form something will take that happiness away. You wonder if it’s selfish to tell him that you’d love the idea, to wrap yourself around him and tell him that you refuse to let him ever leave you again. “Simeon, that’s…are you sure?”</p>
<p>He squeezes your hands, his brilliant smile on his face. “I wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t. I love you more than anything, Y/N.”</p>
<p>The warmth that filled you lasted only moments before you started to panic and Simeon immediately asked you what was wrong.</p>
<p>“I’m going to need another job! We can’t live here for long, it’s too small. I need to make a list of things to buy,” you go to stand up, lost in the tunnel vision of your own thoughts when Simeon gently grabs your wrist and pulls you back.</p>
<p>“You wound me, Y/N.” He chuckles, “I am a famous writer, you know?”</p>
<p>You freeze, a cooked apologetic smile covers your lips as you let him pull you onto his lap. You bury your face into the crook of his neck, finally letting yourself take in his presence. It’s when his arms pull you even closer to his chest that you relax, the fear that he’ll vanish completely dissipates.</p>
<p>*		*<br/>The next few weeks were a whirlwind to say the least, but it was completely worth it. You finally used up a few vacation days you had accumulated at work and each day started and ended in Simeon’s loving arms. </p>
<p>For someone who had only been an angel for as long as Simeon had been, he quickly seemed to pick up on the everyday mundaneness that being a human came with. Grocery shopping had been one of your favorite things, the almost horror on his face as you placed instant mashed potatoes and canned tuna in the cart. When he asked why you hadn’t just gotten a bag of potatoes and fresh tuna, he almost fainted when you just smiled and said, “it’s easier.”</p>
<p>After he had the displeasure of tasting the “mashed potatoes” he waited until the next morning to completely redo the kitchen, only having the best and fresh ingredients in it. When you asked who would have time to always cook, he simply told you that he would seeing as to how as an author he could just work from home. </p>
<p>The two of you had developed a seemingly perfect schedule, Simeon did most of his writing in the early morning which correlated well with your work shifts and you made sure to always have meals together. Your life together meshed well, but it still ate away at you just how much Simeon left behind for you.</p>
<p>“Do you miss it?”</p>
<p>“Hmm?” The both of you are in bed, his attention on the book he’s been reading.</p>
<p>“The Celestial Realm. Being an angel. Do you miss it?”</p>
<p>He runs his fingers through his hair, placing his bookmark in between the pages before closing the book and turning to you. “Sometimes, sure,” he cups your cheek, turning your face to look at him, “but I’d pick being with you over being an angel every time.”</p>
<p>*		*<br/>“Sim?”</p>
<p>There’s brief worry as you roll over, your hand reaching out to the empty side of the bed, feeling the barely warm sheet. You shoot up, eyes widened in panic as you frantically look around the room, a hand touching your forehead to wonder if maybe these last few weeks had all been a fever dream. Afraid that the previous night’s conversation had caused Simeon to rethink his decision to leave the life of an angel and being just an average human.</p>
<p>“Simeon!”</p>
<p>“Yes?” </p>
<p>You quickly look towards the doorway where you see a smiling Simeon, carefully carrying your coffee mug along with the matching one he’s had the last four years. Relief fills your lungs as your breathing finally levels and it takes all you can not to pounce him right then. To wrap your arms around him and just force him to stay in bed with you all day.</p>
<p>He sits your mug on your end table before walking to the other side of the bed, placing his mug on that end table. He climbs back into bed, pulling you back towards him, planting a soft kiss on your shoulder. </p>
<p>“I thought you left.” You sink into his touch, once again letting his presence dissolve any tension you felt. Tears prick your eyes, the last time you left Simeon had been extremely had for you, but you didn’t know what life without him would be like. Now that you did, now that you had lived four years without him, having him in front of you made you realize that life without him a second time would be almost impossible.</p>
<p>“I’m never leaving you again, I promise.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>